


crown of branches

by echeol



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, NEIL DOESNT DIE WOOP WOOP, Neopronouns use, charlie caring about todd, charlie uses they/xe pronouns, i legit dont know how to dag but its just really soft and cute so yeah woop woop, i love them sobs, neil is cheesy, this is how the movie should've ended, todd is just worried then just very happy, woop woop charlie nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echeol/pseuds/echeol
Summary: Todd is very worried after he saw neil's face when his dad picked him up from the theater, charlie tries to calm him down and in the end everything is good.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	crown of branches

Todd couldn’t sleep after the play. He kept on thinking about Neil’s face when his dad picked him up. He had a horrible feeling about this. Neil did great in the play, even without being biased due to the fact that the boy is literally his boyfriend, Todd had never been more mesmerized by a play than this one. Neil just had… Something in the way he expressed his emotions on the stage, like it was his own. The role just took over him, he didn’t see Neil playing Puck but Puck himself. He loved what he was doing, and it showed; taking that away from him could have horrible consequences and Todd was scared shitless of what he could do. He spent a few more minutes staring at the ceiling when he heard knocks on his door. He sat up straight at the second he heard those.  
“Yes?”  
The door opened and Todd looked at it expectantly, but it was just Charlie. Todd’s shoulders fell and he let himself fall back on the bed while Charlie sat next to him. They smiled at him  
“I know you’re worried.  
-How could I not be?? You know how his father is! He’d be capable of taking him out of Hellton and send him to military school or whatever and we’ll never be able to see him ever ever ever again!  
-And I think you’re overthinking again… Who knows? Maybe it just went really well and they’re talking about how great Neil was, and how they’re gonna let him stay with acting on the condition he keeps up with his good grades…? I mean you never know!”  
Todd sighed and looked at Charlie.  
“You sure?  
-Absolutely not, xe laughed a bit, but it’s better to think that than staring at the ceiling thinking about what could possibly go wrong you know?  
-Yeah, I guess…. Thanks Charlie…  
-You’re welcome Todd, you know if you ever need to talk I’m here okay? I might be coming across as that wonderful non-binary person that is so full of themself and also looks very good, but I am still a human with a heart and a brain and yeah you can talk to me about anything.”  
Todd chuckled upon hearing that and smiled.  
“Thanks again Charlie, I might not do anything about this, you know being scared of bothering people and stuff, but thanks, I appreciate this!”  
Charlie smiled and stood up.  
“Well if you’re not going to start a conversation, I’ll make sure to check up on you sometimes! Good night Todd  
-Good night!”  
They smiled at him and got out of the room, letting Todd alone with his thoughts. Maybe Charlie was right, maybe it went great!  
Todd finally fell asleep but got woken up a few hours later by the sound of the door opening. He slowly opened his eyes to find Neil standing next to his own bed trying his best not to make too much noise. Todd blinked a few times before talking, his voice hoarse from waking up a few minutes before.  
“N-Neil….?   
-Oh- hi, did I wake you up?”  
Todd sat up straight and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds, not completely awake.  
“Yeah- but don’t worry…. How did it go with your dad?  
-Surprisingly well I gotta say, he sat on the bed in front of Todd, my father was not really happy about the fact that I still continued with the play despite his orders, but he admitted I did well! Todd! He said that I did well tonight !!!”  
Neil radiated happiness and was smiling brightly; the other boy couldn’t help but to smile with him.  
“Is he going to let you act?  
-Yes!! He's not letting me have it as a career project but he’s letting me have it as a side hobby, as long as I keep having good grades! That’s more than I could’ve hoped for!!”  
Todd smiles a bit more and takes Neil in his arms for a crushing hug.  
“I- I’m so happy for you Neil really!, he let him go but still took his hands in his, looking at what he could distinguish from his face in the darkness; And your dad’s right you know! I never thought I’d say that one day but this time he really is, you did so well Neil, we could see how much you enjoyed being on stage! You acted so well, I even wondered if you were really acting at some point because it all seemed so natural! And with this crown you looked like the king of the forest and-“  
His rant got cut out by a pair of lips on his. He closed his eyes by instinct and reciprocated the kiss. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Neil pulled away and put something on his head. Todd touched it, a bit confused, and furrowed his eyebrows when he felt Neil’s crown of branches on his head.  
“Why-  
-Well if with I looked like a king with this crown, I thought you should have to wear it since you’re the king of my heart….?”  
Neil smiled sheepishly at him and Todd smiled widely before kissing him again.  
They got woken up the next morning by Charlie barging into their room and throwing xemself on top of the couple still half asleep (and cuddling), shouting “MORNING MY TWO FAVORITE GAYS HOW DID LAST NIGHT GO-” and Knox dragging him out of the room while scolding him a bit and apologizing to the two.  
Todd smiled to himself before he fell asleep again while thinking “Charlie was right, I had nothing to worry about.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language :< but i hope you enjoyed this !!


End file.
